When using a catheter, a collection bag for the urine is often placed along the leg of the patient. Numerous different types of devices have been developed to hold the urine or catheter bag. In most cases if the patient is mobile and active (walking) over time the bag has a tendency to slip down the leg putting stress on the catheter hose that is connected to the patient's bladder.
In addition when sleeping, if the patient is tossing and turning or moving around in their sleep, strain is again placed on the catheter hose. The bag often begins to rotate on the leg and ends up either around to the other side of the leg or works its way down the leg again, putting pressure on the catheter hose.
Another problem with many known catheter bags is the catheter bag will have a tendency to bunch up and when this happens it creates an area of chafing and discomfort for the wearer. The bag is long and in cases the bag is positioned close to the knee joint and as the bag slips slightly when sitting or moving around the edges of the bag catch the area where the knee bends, giving the wearer another chafing area.
There is a need for a better system of holding the catheter or urine bag on the leg of the patient so that it does not slip down the leg. There is also a need for improvements I the design of the catheter bags to provide better comfort to the patient.